long hot nights
by HMbookqueen
Summary: A short story set after hunted. Bird can't sleep and keeps running in to dutchy which does not help matters. Can she get over her school girl crush on him or does he feel the same way about her?
1. Chapter 1

Bird couldn't sleep. It was way too hot, docked in a foreign port made the ship stifling, but it made getting fresh air easer. Being out at sea, meant the was no going on deck to get the sea air. Slipping her flip-flops on she quietly slipped out her cabin and made her way on deck. And straight in to a topless dutchy. thanking god it was dark as she could feel her cheeks flame up.

"What are you doing up this late chicken legs?" he asked with a smile that made her go week at the knees.  
"It was ... I'm ... ummm your... hot... I was to hot down there, couldn't sleep. ," she said looking down at the deck not knowing where to look. "what about you?" she asked  
"Same," he said, passing her his bottle of water. Looking at it, she decided it was better than nothing and took a swig. "thanks" she said passing it back to him. "you know, I could never get sick of waking up to this,"  
"What, the smell of fish?" dutchy asked  
"No the view, and being out at sea,"  
"ahh, are you staying in for the long term?"  
"I don't know, I always wanted to be a paramedic," she said as she started to shiver. duchy rapped his jacket around her and pulled her close to him so she was nuzzles under his chin. He rubbed her arms to place some warmth, although now she felt like she was on fire.  
"You had better head inboard any get some sleep chicken legs"  
"umm night dutchy she said before heading back inside as quickly as she could.

Curling up in her rack, she couldn't get the image of a topless dutchy out of her mind. It filled her dreams leading her to have a restless sleep. Waking up, she still couldn't get the image out of her minded. Going into bathroom she splashed cold water over her face to cool the burning down.

Heading towards the galley she walked straight in to dutchy.  
"steady on chicken legs, where's the fire?" placing his hands on her shoulders to steady her.  
"thanks," she said.  
"Hands to bordering stations, hands to bordering stations," Kate's voice came over the tannoy, giving bird the perfect chance to get away. they did a awkward dance trying to get past each other that ended with bird pressed up against the junior sailors mess wall and Dutchy pressed against her.

"Sorry," he said before making a hasty retreat towards the RHIBS.


	2. Chapter 2

Dutchy sat in the seniors sailors mess, thinking. He had always thought of bird as a sister, or had he. She had saved his life on the EXPED. On that day, she showed maturity beyond her years, was braver than he ever could be. Even in the gulf. From day one, the moment he step on board, she was always there with a smile. He remembered one of the first things she had said to him. "I always wanted to meet a real life hero," to him she was a hero. He felt a serge of feelings he had never felt before. She was also different from the girls he always goes for. More wholesome. God he made her sound like a commercial for apple pie. More girl next door. The ones he use to date were the ones who tried too hard, the ones that had mountains of insecurities and need him to boost them and to boost his ego. With jess it was different. He could be himself.

"you ok dutchy?" swain asked as he Sat down to eat supper.  
"yeah, swain just thinking about shore leave," he replied "think I'm going to give supper a miss, I'm due on watch anyway," he added before leaving and heading up to the bridge.

Two hours in to his watch Dutchy began to regret missing supper. His stomach was growling with protest. When a voice behind him said  
"thought you might want a brew and a Sarnie." Passing over the mug and plate.  
"thanks bird, how did you know I skipped supper?" he asked taking a big bit in to half of the sandwich.  
"swain," she replied. "night Dutchy" she said before taking her leave from the bridge.  
"night chicken legs," he said adding "sweet dreams" them mentality kicking himself. Why did he say that. Going back to the watch he thought how long he could keep his composure with bird around.

"this is your captain speaking, enjoy your shore leave stay out of trouble and see you in two weeks," mike said through the speakers, as the ship was brought alongside. Bird picked up her bag and make to leave the ship when a voice called out to her.

"bird you coming out for a drink?" 2dads asked pulling her into his side. Extracting herself from him she said "not tonight, I'm wiped and what to get my laundry in," before making a hasty retreat.

Opening the door to her small apartment something was off. The picture of her with the crew taken at the end of her gap year on board wasn't where she left it, and the photo had a slash through it right over dutchy. Picking it up she placed it back on the sideboard, walking further in to the flat other things caught her eye, the lamp by her favourite chair had a different shade on. Pulling out her phone she dialled the number of the one person. Who made her feel safe.  
"Dutchy umm can you come over to mine, somethings not right. I think… aghhh get off Darrel….."


	3. Chapter 3

Dutchy sat in the pub swirling what was left of his pint around the glass, thinking about bird. Downing it he made his way out side saying he would see the crew in a few days. Walking out in to the sun, he found the heat too much, when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Pulling it out and seeing it was bird he answered it about to make a joke about her and bugs but the tone on her voice was off. "Dutchy umm can you come over to mine, somethings not right. I think… aghhh get off Darrel….." then nothing but the sound la the phone getting cut off .The final bit made his blood run cold. Pulling his bike helmet on he sped to birds flat.

When he arrived he found the door wide open and glass over the floor. He called out "jess" as he took small steps through the hall checking the rooms along the way. "BIRD," he yelled, turning as he heard a small voice call out, "Dutchy," walking to the small open plan kitchen he found her. She looked so small so vulnerable so young. Crouching down to her level he could see her vest ripped and bruises forming. "where is he" he whispered  
"I don't know, he ran out. I think he has been hear while we were at sea," she said. "He tried… tried to….." she couldn't finish the sentence. Scoping her up, she felt lighter than air. "shhhh now your safe, nobody is going to hurt you" he said pulling her close to him. Caring her to the small snug at the front of the flat he gently placed her on the sofa passing her a blanket. "I'm just going to call the police, and then Kate, I think you should stay on the ship,"  
"No no no no he found a way on board once before he could do it again, pleases can I stay with you," she said tears in her eyes. "I would let you stay at mine, but it's a one bed flat," he said. She looked deflated, "fine ill kip on my sofa you can have the bed. Do you what anything from your room, clothes, toiletries?"  
"umm yeah, I'll grab them," she said standing up and immediately dropping to the floor. Dutchhy slipped his arms under hers and lifted her back on to the sofa, before saying " I'll do it, where's your sea bag?" he asked walking over to the room opposite and opens a few drawers and pulled out the contents and shoved it haphazardly in to jess's sea bag. Walking back In to the snug he dropped the bag.

Kate's car pulled up outside dutchy's building with him following on his bike, the pair of them helped jess inside,  
"I've taken you off duty watch, and informed the CO, dutchy look after her," Kate said placing birds bag in the hall. "thanks x, " bird said weakly. Dutchy followed Kate out, before saying "I'm worried, x, this has got have shaken her up, what do I do?"  
"Just be there for her," Kate replied, "oh an if we get crash sailed, ill sort cover out for you," she added. "oh and the crew are going to keep watch tonight, swain and charge are sat over there," she pointed to a beat up maroon rover metro.

Closing the door, Dutchy called out to bird, "Bird how about I fix us some scran, you Hungary?"  
"umm ok," she said not taking her eyes off the door  
"He's not going to get in, and charge and swain are outside, they'll be keeping watch," he said fixing up a basic meal of cheesy scrambled eggs toast. Placing the plate in front of her and a cup of tea.  
"thanks" she said with a faint glimmer of a smile.  
pushing the eggs around her plate she took a small mouthful and decided it was edible.  
"not bad, I might have to rope you In on galley duty," she said

Dutchy couldn't sleep, his sofa was not designed for sleeping on. He also was keeping alert for bird. Years in the gulf had taught him how to survive on little sleep. From his room he could hear jess start to yell and scream, running in to the room he saw jess sitting up, terror in her eyes.  
"Shhhh your safe here," he said sitting on the side of the bed pulling her into his chest and hugging her.  
"Please don't leave me," she said. She sounded so innocent and young.  
"I'll sleep right here, I'm not going to leave you," he said gently lying her back down and lying next to her and pulling her In to his chest. He felt she fitted there, like a jigsaw peace. He could hear her breathing was more calm, and he too fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4

Dutchy woke unable to move. Looking over he saw bird sound asleep, not wanting to wake her, he slowly eased his arm from under her. Deciding he needed a shower, walked in to his en suite bathroom and turned the shower on. Letting the water fall over him, he quickly grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around his waist. Walking back in to his room he found bird awake, and looking a lot better than she did the previous evening.  
"hey chicken legs, you're looking better, how did you sleep," he said leaning over and placing a kiss on her head. Grabbing what he needed he made a beeline back to the bathroom. Jess grabbed her bag and pulled out what she needed, and started to laugh.  
"hey what's tickled you bird?" dutchy asked from behind the door, opening slightly to look out. "nothing, just your packing skills," she said pulling the tee-shirt over her head.

"fancy going to the beach for breakfast, the is a English greasy spoon, that does a mean full English," he said walking out. Just as jess was pulling on her shorts.  
"stop looking dutchy, and maybe," she said blushing.  
"grab your coat chicken Legs you've pulled" he said picking her up in a fireman's lift.  
"Dutchy, put me down" she said kicking her legs in protest. Before saying "ouch" as she landed on her bum. Offering her his hand dutchy pulled her up and maneuverered her outside.

walking up the esplanade dutchy pulled bird in to him and said " he won't show up jess, not when the police are out looking for him, and the CO has got half of the navy looking out for you," steering jess in to the café "here we are, right the swain orders us to eat the mega breakfast, so you better be hungry," he said ordering them, and sitting down.  
Bird did not realise how hungry she was until the mega breakfast was placed in front of her. She started to eat when something caught her eye outside.  
"he's here, he's out side," she said starting to sob. Dutchy turned around and saw Darrell walking towards the café.  
"Jess, let's just walk out of here, just keep walking, and ignore him," he said, steering jess out of the café and along the esplanade.  
"Hands off my girlfriend," Darrell said pushing dutchy,  
"Back off, she's not interested, I thought you were told that last time," dutchy growled gently pushing jess further up the esplanade towards his bike.  
"don't turn around, just keep walking," he whisper yet again in to jess's ear. Darrell grabbed dutchy, started punch him. "Darrel please stop, Dylan is a friend that's all," jess cried, flinching when Darrel went to hit her. He suddenly pulled a gun and went to shoot jess when she was pushed to the ground by dutchy,. The next thing she saw was charge and swain, running over to a body. She started to scream at the sight of dutchy lying on the ground motionless, then black.

She woke up in the hospital, with Kate sat next to her. "bird, you ok?" she asked. Jess nodded and then asked "how's dutchy?".  
"he's in surgery, charge said he will update us when they know more., the bullet did thankfully miss all the vile organs," Kate replied pulling jess in to a hug. "the police have arrested Darrell, they say he will be kept in custody for the shooting of dutchy and braking in to your flat," she added.

"X, he's out of surgery, they are keeping him sedated for now and in the ICU," charge said  
"thanks charge, they are keeping jess in overnight," Kate replied turning to look through the door at jess.  
"jess, he's ok. They are keeping him in the ICU, but other than that he will be fine," jess broke down in silent tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Bird sat in the chair next to duchy's bed, refusing to move or go home. After three days She curled herself up in to the chair, and settled down for yet another night. A voice broke the silence "Chicken legs?" bird looked around as she was hit in the head by the paper cup that had been on the cabinet and saw dutchy pushing him self up in to a sitting position grimising at the pain. " ouch, Dutchy," she said rushing over to his bed, tripping over her own feet and falling head long in to duchy hitting him in his abdomen seeing him wince she said "sorry," pushing herself up and losing her footing again and falling on to dutchy yet again, her lips making contact with his. Blushing she pulled away but dutchy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "that felt nice," he said smiling at her. In the awkward position jess found herself in she has no choice but to bring her legs up on to the bed, so she was lying next to him. Dutchy pulled her closer to him so that her head was on his chest. Yet again he felt the same feeling that she belonged there, that they fitted together like a jigsaw.

Jess woke up, to the sound of dutchy's heart beating and she felt compact. Moving slightly she freed herself and went to use the toilet. Dutchy was awake when she walked back into the room. "morning chicken legs," he said smiling at her, "did I ever tell you, that in love you, jess?" he added calling her by her name. "because I do," he said reaching out to her, and grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him. "When I got that phone call from you, i was so scared, more scared than I was on the EXPED when I nearly lost you, RO and 2dads. I must have broken a lot of speed limits to get to yours," he said before taking a sip of water. "I meant what unsaid the other night, I'm never going to leave you, in will stay right by your side," leaning over bird placed a kiss on to dutchy's lips, when a cough from the door made them jump apart. The pair looked over to see the X standing there with some paperwork.  
"x," bird stammered going red, like she has been caught out.  
"it's ok bird, anyway I've come to tell you that NAVCOM have managed to put you up in the junior sailors accommodation, you can move in there when you're ready," Kate said passing the paperwork with the details the accommodation to jess.  
"um x, she won't be needing that, she will be moving with me," dutchy said grabbing jess's hand and squeezing it.

"I take it one of you will be posting off, what with the anti-fraternization regulations?" Kate asked looking at her buffer and the young gap recruit. "you can take your time in discussing it, as long as you don't bring it on to the ship, I can use plausible deniability to pass it off," she added knowing herself so desperately wanted to do the same with mike. Looking at each other dutchy and bird, smiled "X could you put me forward for my medic training, I always wanted to be a paramedic but I love life in the navy and I would like to know more as I'm helping swain more now," bird asked.  
"I'll speak to the CO and swain but I don't see any issues," Kate said before turning to leave the pair


	6. Chapter 6

Jess helped dutchy to the waiting taxi, for the short ride to his flat.  
"jess , can you get my keys from my pocket, the front right one," he asked manovering for to grab them. She pulled them out and thrust them in to the lock. Pushing the door open she helped him in and closed the door to the outside world. He gently turned her around to face him and kissed her, pushing her backwards till she was trapped up against the wall.  
"I've been waiting to do this for a long time. Ever since that morning on ship," he said dealing the kiss.  
"MMMM," she said responding to his games. Pulling away slightly she added "we can't. The crew are coming over. Charge said he would do a steal beach BBQ,"  
"we have time, don't we," he said hopefully, pulling her towards the bedroom. They were interrupted by the door.  
"No," she said.

"Dutchy, glad you're ok mate," swain said before turning to jess. "I hear we are losing you to fleet medical, so you can begin your medics training,"  
"it's not set in stone, I asked the x and she said that she would do my recommendation,"  
"what's this? We are losing you birdie," 2dads said "what am I going to do now," he said sulking.  
"Behave," duchy said laughing at his shipmate's mock horror.

Within twenty minutes, the rest of the crew arrived bringing tails of the last patrol.  
"I swear, the x was going to shove him overboard, she gave him one of her death stares," charge said  
"Who and why?" jess asked sipping her drink.

"he…ummm.." charge tried to get the sentence out but was beaten by the X.  
"He refused to take ordered from a female boarding officer or me as the xo. He went to the CO and tried to, no demanded that I should be removed from boarding's and when the CO refused and reminded him of his job and rank he refused to do any work," she said.

The group stayed up late, talking, drinking and eating. Nobody noticed that dutchy had pulled bird on to his lap. Or that she had rested her head on his shoulders. Or if they did they chose to ignore it. It was nearly midnight when the party broke up. Dylan found jess half asleep, scooping her up, he carefully carried her to his. No their room. Since she had stayed Over after Darrel tried to attack her, it looked like she belonged there. In his bed. In his life. He placed her on the bed gently and slowly walked around and joined her on the other side. He placed a kiss on her forehead and watched her sleeping.

"MMM, duchy," she said through sleep. "care to finish what you started earlier," she asked opening her eyes and looking straight in to his, with a mock innocence.  
"thought you would never ask, I was dying for them all to leave, if it went on any longer I don't think I could have been held responsible for my actions" he said placing kisses down her neck.

Dutchy walked back in to the bedroom caring a tray piled high with breakfast. He had a feeling that after all the energy that they used in the night they would needed all the food they could eat. Setting it down on the bed he stood watching jess sleep for a bit. Her hair fanned out over the pillows. She stirred and woke looking straight at him.  
"Breakfast In bed. I think we should eat every meal here," he said taking a bit of the toast he brought in.  
"in think the navy might have something to say if we tried it in your rack," she said half smiling at him "MMM, this coffee smells great," she said sipping it slowly.  
"lets get out of cairns for a bit," he said. The spell that he was trying to cast was broken by jess's phone, she picked it up and sighed. "Hamersley, has been crash sailed,"  
"the navy has no sense of timing," he said leaning over to kiss her.  
"well as you back on light duties I could do with the help in the galley," she said with a evil glint in her eye.  
"I have no idea how I am going to keep my hands off you," he said passing her uniform over. "we may have to use up all the energy now, how long do we have?" he asked moving the tray on to the chest at the bottom of the bed.  
"Hamersley sets sail at 13:00hrs,"  
"Excellent, we have plenty of time," he said pushing her back on to the bed.  
"we can't" she shrieked, pulling him closer knowing he had won.

The pair entered the port and made their way to the ship. Nobody apart from the x saw the pair let go of each other's hands as soon as Hammersley came in to view. Kate chuckled to herself.  
"You okay X?" mike asked  
"yes sir, bird and dutchy are now on board and we are ready to go,"  
"Okay X, take her out. XO has the ship,"


	7. Chapter 7

The ship returned two weeks later. It was the longest two weeks of dutchy's life. Not being able to touch her, to hold her, to love her. It was then he made his decision, to leave the ship. He walked to the ships office, and knocked.  
"Sir, I need you to sign this. Please," he said passing mike his transfer request.  
"I thought you were happy with is Dutchy,"  
"I am sir. But being around seaman bird, it is driving me crazy,"  
"ah," mike said knowing where the petty officer was coming from "I think we could arrange a swap to Kingston. I'll speak to NAVCOM and arrange it," he said  
"Thanks sir" dutchy said Walking out of the office and straight in to bird.  
"Dutchy," she said moving out of his way, when he pushed her against the wall and whispered in her ear. Wriggling underneath him, jess managed to free her elf "Dutchy," she said "Me too," she whispered in his ear before placing a kiss onto his cheek.  
"OI oi, where's mine birdie," 2dads called walking down the corridor as he spotted the pair.  
"2DADS, you're on duty watch," a voice called behind him causing him to jumps.  
"Yes ma'am," he said turning to the X.

Kate watched duchy and bird leave the ship together. She decided if they could make it work. Then she and mike could give it a go, couldn't they.

Dutchy carried a tray of drinks over to thaw group. Passing them around he took his seat next to bird and placed his hand on her knee. He slowly moved it further up her leg until she swatted it away.  
"hears to two weeks uninterrupted shore leave,"  
"2DADS," the whole crew yelled  
"What?" he asked  
"how did you get of duty watch," dutchy asked taking a sip of his drink.  
"I have my ways," 2dads replied winking.

Jess found her head starting to droop, and her eyes becoming heavy.  
"I think I'm going to go now," she said saying her goodbyes and picking up her bag, and left the bar. Hiding around the corner to wait for dutchy to follow. It took him all of five minutes. He pulled her in to him and kissed her. "lets go home chicken legs," he said as he hailed a cab. When the taxi pulled up outside his flat, he looked over to jess and found her lightly snoring. Handing over the fair and telling the driver to keep the change, he picked jess up and carried her inside and put her to bed. Walking out of the room, he found a crumpled letter in the bin. Pulling it out he read it was addressed to jess from the department of justice' skimming it he read that Darrel was pleading not guilty, and she would be required to give evidence. His heart broke. Damm it, why had she tried to hide it. Deciding he would talk to her in the morning, he walked back in to the room he crashed out pulling jess close to him and holding her tightly.

The light streamed through the windows and woke jess. She couldn't move and found dutchy had her in a tight embrace "Dyl, can you let me go please?" she asked  
"MMM, no," he said pulling her closer to him.  
"Dutchy I need the loo," she said gently pushing her off her, and nipping in to the toilet.  
"um, jess I found the letter. Why didn't you tell me," he asked his voice full of concern.

"I was going to, but I just couldn't find the right way. I was so scared he might get off," she said as she re-entered the room. "I'm sorry," she said braking down. Dutchy crossed the room in seconds and pulled her close to him "shh, don't cry baby," he said using his thumb to move the tears from her face "I love you no matter what, and if he does we could move," he continued. "I've spoken to mike, I'm going to post off hammersey," he said before adding " to Kingston, being on hammersly has been driving me crazy. I don't know how I have kept my composure," looking at him she saw the man she loved. Standing on her tiptoes she placed a kiss on his lips. "what shall we do today," she asked  
"I have an idea," he said pulling her back to the bed and gently pushing her on to it. He pulled the sheet over them laughing at her protests.  
"surrender," he growled tickling her, having learnt what makes her tick.  
"I surrender, I surrender," she cried as he stopped. She then launched her revenge. She took it slowly making him give in to her every will. He let her he them did the same to her. It was gone Noon when they finally surfaced from the bed.

Walking out dutchy ,Picked up the post and passed jess a letter addressed to her. He turned to cook them a late breakfast when she screamed,  
"I got on to the medical course, I start in cairns then move to penguin," she said reading the letter.  
"congratulations chicken legs," he said pulling her up and kissing her. "this calls for a celebration,"

"Dyl. What are we going to do? It's a twelve week course at penguin, I'll have to move there," she said looking at him  
"We will figure it out, I love you more than life its self. I would follow you to the ends of the world if I have to," he said "go and get dressed, we are going out celebrating," he added pushing her towards their bedroom, before texting the crew. He followed her and whilst she was in the shower, he opened his closet and pulled out the box he had hidden at the back. Lifting the lid, he searched through it and found the small black velvet box he wanted. Hearing the shower stop and the door open, he shoved the box in to his pocket and put the bigger one back In it place.  
"Dyl',you ready?" she asked seeing him by the cupboard, she'd pulled on her denim shorts and a sparkly cammi top . She slipped her feet In to her trusty flip-flops.  
"Yeah, oh and the crew are meeting us," he said.

They walked into their usual haunt. Jess was mobbed by the crew, pulling her in to hugs and congratulating her. "Umgh, can I make an announcement," dutchy said making the crew turn around.  
"Jess, I want to congratulate you. You deserve this after the year you have had," he said the rest of the crew agreeing "I love you more than anything, you are different than any woman I have ever met," he continued, their friends jaws hitting the floor in front of them. "will you marry me chicken legs?" he asked pulling out the box he had found earlier and opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring jess had ever seen. She nodded "yes," Dutchy slipped the ring on to her finger, it fitted perfectly like it was meant for her. Kate pulled jess in to a hug and whispered "congratulations bird," before she walked over to Mike and whispered something in to his ear


	8. Chapter 8

Kate woke with a splitting headache. She couldn't remember how much she had drunk the previous evening. She tried to move but found she couldn't move. She was being stopped by something or someone. Looking over she saw mike lay next to her. Groening, she managed to free herself from his embrace, she rushed to the bathroom. She just about made it before she brought up the content of her stomach. Grabbing the tumbler off the shelf she filled it with water and took a sip. Why did she drink so much she thought.

From her room she heard mike stirrup walked back through to her room, she decided to face the music.

Jessica woke up, moving her left hand, the sun caught the ring that was on her third finger.  
"Having second thoughts chicken legs?" Dutchy asked standing in the door on the en-suite, a towel wrapped around his waist. Looking up she said "Never," walking over to him she placed her hands on his shoulders, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Taking decisive action he gently pulled her towards the shower with him, the towel falling away.

"I think I better call my mom, let her know what's happening" jess said taking a sip of the OJ, dutchy had brought her. "of cause, or we could drive down there and visit and tell her in person. The ships down for a tech upgraded and general maintenance," dutchy said.  
"Ok, but why don't we fly, I mean it takes nearly two days to drive down there," she said picking up her phone to call her mom. "Okay, you call her and ill book the flights," duchy said opening his laptop.  
"I've got the flights, they leave at 15.00hrs," dutchy called  
"Okay," jess said turning back to her phone. "mum, I'll be flying down for a few days, I needed to talk to you and dad. I would rather do it face to face. The flight leaves cairns at 3," listening to her mom, "No, I'll make my own way to the house," she added declining her mothers offer to pick her up.

Walking out in to the early evening sun, in Melbourne, jess and Dutchy made their way to the rental car they had hired, and started to make their way to jess's childhood home.

when the car pulled up outside the house, jess was the first out of the car.  
"Jessica," her mom said pulling her in to a hug. "Steve, pay the driver," she called to her husband using her head to point to dutchy who was pulling the cases out of the boot.  
"mom, that's not a taxi driver, that's Dutchy," she said before correcting herself "Dylan, he's a petty officer on board the ship I serve on," she added  
"Mr and Mrs bird, pleased to meet you," Dylan said holding out his hand. Jess's mom looked less that impressed  
"why has he come down with you?"  
"Mom, that's what I want to tell you, Dylan is not just one of my shipmate's, he is my fiancé," she said.  
"Jessica bird, no you're not getting married. I forbid it. Your only nineteen, and how old is he? He looks old enough to be your father," her mother yelled.  
"Mom, he saved my life, Darrel tried to hurt me," if it wasn't for dutchy I don't know what would have happened," she said close to tears. Dylan pulled her close to him.  
"I love your daughter more than anything, and yes I am older than her, but does that really matter," dutchy said. The only saving grace was birds father.  
"pat calm down you will give yourself a migraine," he said to his wife. Turning to his daughter "Jessica is this what you really want?"  
"More than anything dad, I love him," she said looking her father in the eye.  
"Okay, look lets get inside we pare giving the neighbours a show," he said steering his wife inside.

jess decided to let her mother cool down, she also wanted to show duchy the sites around her home town. She took him to her favourite restaurant, a fifty's inspired American diner. They were half way through their food when they were interrupted by one of jess's old class mates.

"OMG jess, it been like ages, how have you been," she said air kissing in the direction of jess.  
"Sheila, I'm good. I joined the navy," jess said through gritted teeth as Shelia sat herself down next to Dutchy.  
"who's this then," she said fluttering her eye lashes at Dutchy.  
"oh Sheila, meet Dylan my fiancé, Dylan meet Shelia, she was in my class at school," jess said  
"MMM, so Dylan, what do you do?" Shelia asked completely, ignoring jess and placing her hand on to dutchy's arm  
"I work with jess in the navy, I'm a petty officer," he said removing her hand, "now, if you would excuse us, we have tickets for the theatre and are going to be late," he said standing up and holding out his hand to jess. "it was nice to meet you," he added steering jess towards the door paying their bill on the way out.  
jess lent up and kissed dutchy on the cheek, "Thanks, her and her friends made my life hell in high school,"  
He lent down and kissed her on the lips, and said "I fancied a walk, and I can't stand girls like her," he took her hand in his and kissed it. "come on chicken legs, lets find some where for ice cream,"

Their week in Melbourne went all too quickly and they were back in cairns. Jess's mother still hadn't come round to her relationship with dutchy. When they finely touched down in cairns jess was shattered. Walking In to their flat jess dropped her bag on the floor and picked up the post that their friends had put on the table. Opening one addresses to her she found out her start date and course details for her medical training at HMAS penguin.  
"dutchy, I start my training in one month, they have said I can have accommodation," she said looking over at him  
"one month, that's fast chicken legs, I had better make the most of you while you are still here," he said picking her up in to a fireman lift and caring her into their room.


End file.
